Kaidoh's letter
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. InuKai. Quand un jeu risque de tourner au drame...


**Auteuse **: Babel  
**Titre **: Kaidoh's letter  
**Base **: Prince of Tennis  
**Genre** : Euh… Joker aussi ? .  
**Couple **: INUKAI POWAAAAA ! www

**Disclaimer **: J'ai un tee-shirt avec eux mais sont pas à moi malheureusement

**Dédicace** : A Zif' parce que l'idée vient majoritairement d'elle XD Hein ma Zifounnette et ses associations d'idée pire que les miennes ! XD

**KAIDOH'S LETTER**

"Fushuuu."  
"Euh, Kaidoh… Je ne crois pas que ça soit très réglementaire…"

La vipère fusilla son senpai du regard, prêt à le mordre s'il tentait quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher de poser ses lettres.  
Une sueur froide coula dans la nuque d'Inui sous cette menace sourde mais il n'en fit rien paraître en lui répondant.

"Et bien… Après tout, les onomatopées sont acceptées. Alors… quatre, cinq, six, dix, treize, plus le mot compte double qui te donne donc, vingt-six, plus cinquante points pour avoir poser tes sept lettres. Ce qui te fait donc un score de soixante-seize. Bravo Kaidoh !" Lui fit-il, enthousiaste.

Le plus jeune le regarda d'un œil suspect mais on pouvait voir qu'il était quand même massez fier de son résultat.  
Il finissait par penser que ce jeu de Scrabble n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de son senpai pour faire passer le temps.Jusqu'à ce qu'Inui pose à son tour ses sept lettres sur le plateau.

"Zawiyas. Trente-quatre points plus le mot compte triple, cent-deux. Et comme j'ai posé mes sept lettres, j'ai le bonus de cinquante points. Donc cent-cinquante-deux points !"

Effaré, Kaidoh ne pouvait que contempler le plateau de jeu avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc.  
Inui se délecta de sa réaction, et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, l'enjoignit à jouer à son tour.

Son sourire s'effaça quand il remarqua le changement dans le regard de son kôhai.  
D'effaré, il était passé à colérique pour finir carrément meurtrier.

"Kaidoh ?" Hasarda le senpai, peu rassuré.  
"Je déteste ce jeu !"

Il se leva précipitamment mais ne vit pas le tube à essai qui avait malencontreusement glissé du bureau d'Inui et s'était sadiquement placé sous son pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et se viander royalement la tête la première sur le plateau de jeu.

"Kaidoh ! Ca va ?" Demanda Inui en se relevant instantanément pour lui venir en aide.

La vipère se souleva difficilement à bout de bras mais son senpai remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le corps de Kaidoh était secoué de convulsions et de hoquets.  
Il le souleva par les épaules pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et remarqua la couleur bleue que la peau de son kôhai prenait.  
La respiration du plus jeune était encore plus sifflante que d'habitude, à un niveau que l'on pouvait qualifier de très grave.  
Inui ne céda pas à la panique et mis en application ce qu'il avait appris pendant les cours de premier soin auxquels ses parents l'avaient obligé d'assister.  
Il donna cinq rigoureuses claques dans le dos de Kaidoh, tentant de lui faire recracher ce qui avait bien pu coincer sa trachée.  
Le brun au bandana sembla respirer un peu mieux après ce traitement mais ça ne suffit pas pour dégager entièrement ses voies respiratoires.  
Inui se résolut donc à recourir à le manœuvre de Heimlich. Il se plaça derrière lui et passa ses bras sous ceux de son kôhai. Il lui mit son poing droit au-dessus du nombril et positionna son autre main par-dessus.  
D'un coup sec, il enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Kaidoh vers le haut, comprimant les poumons et permettant l'expulsion du corps étranger qui l'empêchait de respirer.

Le manager de Seigaku vit clairement un petit carré beige voler dans les airs et atterrir délicatement au beau milieu du plateau dévasté.  
Dans ses bras, Kaidoh s'écroula, épuisé par cette lutte pour la survie. Il entraîna son senpai dans sa chute et ils se trouvèrent donc tous les deux assis par terre, la vipère sur les genoux d'Inui.

"Olé… Ca va Kaidoh ?" S'exclama Inui dont la voix trahissait son inquiétude.  
"Oui… Oui…" Parvint à lui répondre son kôhai d'une voix complètement cassée.  
"Bouge pas, je vais appeler le Samu, il vaut mieux avoir un avis médical quand même."

Il essaya de se dépêtrer du tas qu'ils formaient mais les bras de Kaidoh enserrèrent les siens, ne lui permettant pas de se séparer de lui.

"Kaidoh ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.  
"Ne bouge pas…" Murmura la vipère tout en raffermissant sa prise.

Inui eut un petit sourire doux et se réinstalla de la façon la plus confortable possible pour Kaidoh qui se bouina contre lui. Profitant de ses bras l'entourant, Inui caressa doucement les flancs de son compagnon du bout des doigts. Son kôhai frissonna quelque peu à ce contact et posa sa nuque dans le creux de la large épaule de son aîné.  
Agréablement installé, il zieuta finalement l'objet qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il distingua l'écriture sur le morceau de plastique.

"Inui-senpai ?"  
"Hum Kaidoh ?" Fit son senpai qui était on ne peut plus occupé à essayer d'introduire ses doigts dans l'espace entre le tee-shirt et la peau douce de son kôhai.  
"Tu sais que tu as faillit me tuer ?"  
"Hum… Quoi !"  
"Regarde…" Ajouta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers la lettre de Scrabble mortelle.

Inui examina à son tour le bout de plastique mais ne comprit par pourquoi Kaidoh l'accusait de tentative de meurtre.  
Voyant que son cher senpai ne saisissait pas son raisonnement, il entreprit de lui expliquer. Inui était le boss pour la compréhension de tout ce qui était développement scientifique mais était encore loin de maîtrisé la façon de penser de Kaidoh.

"La lettre… C'est quoi qui est écrit dessus ?"  
"Bah… C'est un I…"  
"Oui, un I, comme Inui", répliqua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
"Aaah… Donc j'aurais voulu te tuer et aurait laissé ma marque grâce à ce I…. Ingénieux", s'auto-félicita-t-il en rigolant.  
"Baka senpai", le gronda Kaidoh, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.  
"Et puis… tu sais, si je devait te tuer, ce serait d'une toute autre façon…" Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers son cou et en commençant à lui administrer de légers baisers se transformant peu à peu en suçons.

Kaidoh rougit quelque peu et eut un petit rire sous cette attention qui le chatouilla légèrement avant de répliquer.

"Hentai !"  
"Neuf points au Scrabble."

Totalement surpris par cette réplique, la vipère ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

"Baka baka senpai", lui répéta-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
"Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?" Rétorqua son aîné avec un sourire doux.  
"Entre autre, entre autre…" Admit son kôhai en se rapprochant doucement de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

Inui parcourut les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa tendrement, soulagé de voir que cet incident n'avait pas eut de conséquences graves.  
Le baiser fut bref mais profond, les rassurant tous deux de la présence de l'autre.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Kaidoh reprit sa place, bien bouiné contre la poitrine puissante de son aîné.

"Inui-senpai ?" Demanda-t-il timidement alors qu'il jouait avec les doigts d'une des mains d'Inui.  
"Hum ?"  
"Plus jamais de Scrabble ?"

Son senpai rit doucement de cette demande.

"Oui, je te le promet, plus jamais de Scrabble."  
"Bien", affirma Kaidoh, content de ne plus jamais jouer à ce jeu mortel.  
"Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre", ajouta Inui en lui embrassant gentiment les cheveux.

Kaidoh ne répondit rien mais rougit mignonnement tout en se bouinant encore un peu plus dans le giron de son aîné. Un petit son lui échappa cependant alors qu'il s sentait vraiment bien ainsi.

"Fushuuu…"

**FIN**


End file.
